When Darkness And Light Collide
by Joys-Stuff
Summary: When The Fates decide that The King Of The Dead was alone and lonely for too long, and when Aphrodite takes the love life of a certain Spring Goddess into her own hands, that's when darkness and light collide. My take on the Hades/Persephone myth.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers, this is my first ever Greek Mythology story!**

**This is only the prologue, but I will update once a week, probably on either Saturdays or Sundays.**

**I would really, really appreciate your reviews and thoughts on this, so make sure to drop a review once in a while!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

It was a late, warm night.

Three sisters, each of them stunningly beautiful and gracious worked in a comfortable silence, their tasks never stopping, never disappearing.

They were The Fates.

Clotho, the youngest sister, weaver of the thread of life, a small, petite young lady with shoulder length blonde hair and rich green eyes.

Lachesis, the middle sister, alloter of the thread of life, a tall, proud lady with wavy dark brown hair and eyes of the same color.

Atropos, the oldest sister, cutter of the thread of life, a strong-willed, feisty lady with fiery red hair that fell to her waist in soft curls.

They controlled the lives of the mortals, gods, goddesses and any other creatures that roamed the earth.

Their attention tonight was not on a mortal, though.

It was on a certain King, who lived a lonely life in his realm of the dead, hated and misunderstood by many. Representing the death itself, he was never mentioned and never appreciated, even though he was the oldest of The Big Three.

"Are we all thinking about the same thing, sisters?" Lachesis' voice echoed through the room, and Clotho grinned.

"I think we should make sure our King isn't lonely anymore." Atropos voiced their thoughts and shared a smile with her two sisters. "But, we need to be very careful. Not everyone deserves a husband like him. She needs to be worthy of our kind-hearted King and she needs to make him happy." She added, lost in thought as she gazed at the Throne room where Hades sat, all by himself.

"And I think I know exactly the person we are looking for." Clotho spoke for the first time, a small smile on her face as she showed them a new image: an image of a young goddess picking flowers and singing absentmindedly.

"Two such different worlds…" Lachesis mumbled to herself.

"And we are going to help them become one."


	2. Chapter 1 - Mount Olympus

_**Here's the first chapter!**_

_**Thanks to those who favorite and followed the story, it means a lot! I would appreciate some rewievs, too, so send them in!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Mother, please, please let me go with you!" Persephone whined, giving her mother the best sad look she could master, hoping it would somehow convince her to change her mind.

"Kore, I've said this various times already, it is too dangerous for you to go!" Demeter repeated, losing her patience already, as she was running late.

"Dangerous, really mother? Mount Olympus is now dangerous? Please, do tell me; what could possibly endanger me there, a place full of Gods, who are my family?" Persephone was losing it. She was tired of her mother constantly hiding her, as if she couldn't protect and take care of herself. She was a Goddess too, after all!

"I don't want you anywhere near the male Gods, Kore. They are unlike everything you ever saw when it comes to women, and I don't want you anywhere near any of them, especially Zeus and Ares. Now go back inside, I need to get going already!" Demeter dismissed her with a wave of her hand, but before Persephone could even move, they were interrupted by another person appearing right beside them.

Persephone smiled widely as she recognized her aunt Hestia, with the same warm and kind smile and wavy blonde hair as always. Her mere presence could calm anyone down, and it just made Persephone feel safe every time she was near her.

"Oh Persephone, dear, look at how much you've grown!" Her voice was full of sincere surprise, and Persephone gave her mother a look before she hugged her aunt. That look was supposed to tell her how wrong she was in not letting her go to Mount Olympus that often as it resulted in her not seeing her family that often, which made her very sad and left out. Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hermes and Eros were all her siblings, her family which she loved dearly but never got to spend time with, and she has had enough of that.

"Seriously, sister, you should bring Persephone to us more often, we barely ever see her!" Hestia said softly, as if she was reading Persephone's mind. "Now that we're talking about that, we can bring her with us today! What do you think, dear?" Hestia met Persephone's eyes, completely ignoring Demeter's protests.

"Yes, I'd love to go! Can I?" Persephone asked excitedly, and Hestia grinned, nodding her head.

Seeing that it was useless to fight them both, Demeter agreed, and the three of them made her way to the party, Hestia and Persephone talking happily and Demeter thinking about how she couldn't let Persephone out of her sight today, no matter what. She had to protect her daughter, and that is exactly what she was going to do.

"Persephone!" Happy, excited screams filled mount Olympus as Artemis and Apollo raced against each other, laughing all along as they fought on who'd hug her first. Persephone joined in the laughter, and she was soon enveloped in a tight embrace by both twins, the three of them still laughing happily.

"See, Demeter, this is what she's missing on every day you keep her locked." Hestia said as she smiled softly at the scene before them, but Demeter only shrugged, rolling her eyes.

She knew very, very well why she hid Persephone, and nothing and no one could ever make her change her mind on that matter. She didn't want her daughter to have the same fate she did. She didn't want her daughter raped, hurt in the worst possible way and scared forever. No, her sweet Kore will not have that destiny, and that was something Demeter swore on the river Styx various times already.

"Demeter, and, my, my, lovely Persephone!" Zeus' voice rang all around them and Demeter flinched when she saw him hug Persephone tightly. Noticing her glaring, Zeus glared back.

"What, I see my child once in ten years or so and I can't even hug her?" Before any of them could start a fight, as they usually do, Hera appeared, stoic and seemingly emotionless, as always.

"Demeter." She greeted coldly, but her eyes softened a bit at the sight of the girl.

Hera despised all Zeus' children, that was obvious, but she despised the mothers even more. Persephone always did everything she could to make Demeter angry and disobeyed her more and more as years passed, which made Hera like her a bit, but it wasn't something she was going to show too much.

"Persephone, it's lovely to see you here." Persephone bowed to the queen with a polite but honest smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lady Hear, it is an honor." Hera then left, taking Zeus, Hestia and Demeter with her, saying that they have some important business to attend. Persephone grinned, turning around to face her siblings.

"Seph, we really, really missed you!" Apollo said and Persephone hugged him again, ruffling his bronze-brown hair, just to annoy him.

"You really should come more often!" Artemis agreed and just then, Athena and Hermes appeared, both grinning and approached them. After all the hugs and 'we missed yous' have been done, they proceeded to sit down and just have fun and talk, all that while listening to Apollo's magical music from his lyre.

"So, who else will come today?" Persephone asked, and Athena thought for a bit before answering.

"Hm, I think everyone should be here today. It's a very important party as Zeus is the one having it so yeah."

"Of course, everyone except Hades." Artemis added, and everyone agreed.

"Mother has been telling me awful stories about him every time I asked about him. Is he really that…heartless as they say?" Persephone asked and saw Hermes shaking his head immediately.

"No, not at all. Not to me at last. Whenever I go to the underworld, he's always kind and welcoming. I think he's more…lonely than all those other things they say he is."

"And of course, it is understandable. He lives all by himself, except for some other Gods and shades, but he doesn't have any real family there." Athena agreed.

"I always wondered what it is like, down there. If it's really that dark, evil and depressing as they say it is." Artemis said absentmindedly, playing with her hair.

"I have a feeling it's actually beautiful, in its own way."Persephone said, imagining what it looks like in the Underworld.

"Well, I've been there, but I never really saw much, and that's because of that murderous dog guarding the gates. It always tries to eat me!" Hermes whined and they all laughed at how scared he looked, even though he was far away from it now.

"Someone's coming." Athena noticed and they all stood up. In a few moments, they could all see Aphrodite walking towards them, a big smile on her gorgeous face. She really did look like the Goddess of beauty which she was. Long, tanned legs, perfect slim waist, long wavy blonde hair and beautiful piercing blue eyes. She was perfect.

"Hello guys! And Persephone, how lovely of you to finally come hang out with us!" She said, hugging her shortly before pulling away. "And, it's also great, as you can finally meet someone new, too!" Persephone turned, a silent question sent to her friends behind her, but they had no answer to give her.

"Ah, yes, Persephone, meet Lord Hades, The King of The Underworld!"


	3. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

_**Here's the next part!**_

_**I'm sorry nothing really interesting is happening yet, but these chapters had to be done too.**_

_**Enjoy, and please do review, I need to hear your comments on this!**_

Persephone expected many, many things when it came to the Lord of The Underworld, but she never, ever expected him to be this _handsome._

He was dressed in black completely, and his whole presence was a huge contrast to the brightness of their surroundings, but, to her surprise, that didn't make him scary, not to her anyway.

His pitch black eyes and impossibly black hair made him look even more intriguing, too.

Realizing she was staring rudely, Persephone tore her gaze away from him and bowed graciously, greeting him softly.

"Lord Hades, it's a huge honor to meet you." She said honestly with a slight smile, surprising him completely.

He wasn't used to friendly greetings at all whenever he came to the Aboveworld, and he has never seen this Goddess before at all. So he let a small smile break loose on his lips as he nodded at her and greeted Artemis, Hermes, Apollo and Athena too.

"I don't believe you've met Persephone, have you Hades? She's Demeter's daughter." Aphrodite's voice made him shake his head a little. So that's why he never saw her before… She was _Demeter's_ daughter.

"I haven't. It's a pleasure, Persephone." He said and Persephone smiled, ignoring how soft and lovely her name sounds when he says it.

"Now, let's not stand in here any longer, the party should start already, so let's go find Zeus and the others!" Aphrodite said cheerfully and Persephone noticed how she wasn't trying to get Hades' attention at all, like she always does when a man is around. It made her wonder what the reason behind that was, as Hades was very handsome and good-looking.

"Hades! Brother, what a nice surprise!" Persephone heard her father say and was surprised to see that he really was glad Hades came, which was strange, as her father didn't care about anything except from himself most of the time.

"Zeus, Hera." Hades bowed a little, it wasn't a bow exactly, but a slight title of his head in their direction which they both returned immediately.

"It really is nice to have you here brother." Hera said, and her honey brown eyes held affection as she spoke.

"I wasn't going to come, honestly, but when Aphrodite appeared in my realm to tell me I really should come, I decided it was time to visit." He said and Aphrodite grinned beside him, like bringing him along was the best thing she has done.

"Demeter." Hades nodded towards her, and Persephone noticed that his voice was slightly colder and wondered why exactly.

"Hades." Her mother's voice wasn't either lovely or soft as always, it was cold and emotionless and her expression turned cold, too.

An awkward silence filled the room and Persephone felt as if she was trapped and had trouble breathing. The tension was evident in everyone except for Apollo, Hermes and Artemis who all looked slightly confused with the atmosphere.

"Um, so we'll go outside for a bit." Athena broke the silence, and the other young Olympians followed her immediately, wanting nothing more than to disappear as sooner as they could.

"What was _that_?" Persephone asked as she remembered her mother's attitude and the change in Hades as he greeted her.

"Hades and Demeter never got along well, never. I mean, maybe they did, far away back in the past, but they've been in this kind of relationship for as long as I can remember." Athena said as they sat on the soft green grass in front of Zeus and Hera's palace which they just exited.

"Now that I think about it, I've never really seen the two of them in the same room until now." Hermes agreed, lost in his thoughts.

"But why? My mother always tells me she never hated anyone and that having a feud is not a good thing, yet she acts like that towards Hades?" Persephone was confused with everything she saw, but what surprised her most was the fact that she was blaming her mother for whatever was going on and not Hades. Her instincts told her it was indeed her fault…but why?

"Let's not ruin the mood with that. I can hear music inside, so let's go back and have some fun!" Apollo ran off and the other joined him soon. After dancing with her family for a while, Persephone decided to rest for a bit, and as she spotted Hestia sitting in one of the corners by herself, she decided to join her.

"Are you having fun?" She asked her, and Persephone smiled kindly at her aunt.

"Yes. Thank you so much for bringing me, I'm so happy I came here!" Hestia smiled, and shook her head a bit in Demeter's direction.

"Your mother is being a bit dense, but she means well. I'll make sure to stop by more often and take you with me again." She smiled and Persephone nodded, loving the idea of spending more time with her siblings.

"Why are my mother and Hades so cold towards each other?" Persephone blurted out and Hestia looked surprised for a bit before answering carefully.

"Your mother thinks that there was…Hm, certain things Hades could've done for her in the past which he didn't, so she's still a bit…upset with him." Hestia tried, and Persephone noticed she was nervous about answering.

"That makes no sense at all. Is my mother right, in your opinion?" Hestia shook her head immediately.

"I don't think she is. You see, even though he doesn't seem that way, Hades is very kind hearted and if he knew what was happening, he'd help her immediately. I'm sure of it."

"What was happening? What do you mean by that?" Hestia smiled apologetically and Persephone knew immediately that she wouldn't answer.

"It is not my story to tell, dear. Ask your mother and if she thinks you're ready, she'll tell you." Persephone was about to protest when a dark figure joined them in their corner and Hades sat across from her.

"Brother." Hestia smiled and Hades returned the gesture. He has a beautiful smile, Persephone noticed. It suited him well and seemed to brighten up the whole place. She couldn't help but smile too at the sight.

"I have to go now, you two stay here, talk a bit, I'll be back soon." Hestia announced and Persephone became nervous instantly. She was sitting with the King of The Underworld, what if she embarrasses herself and he thinks that she's just a stupid kid? What if he already thinks that? What if-

"Persephone, you don't have to be scared of me." He said softly, and she looked at him strangely.

"I'm not scared, not of you anyway." She said and he was surprised to hear her say that.

"Then what are you scared of?" He asked, truly interested. It didn't happen often that he met someone who wasn't intimidated by his presence, and he was very intrigued.

"I'm scared I'll embarrass myself in front of you." She blurted out without thinking, as she often does, before clapping her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

He surprised her when he laughed loudly.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that." She said blushing, and he kept smiling at her, his pitch black eyes laughing as they looked at her.

"Trust me, you're doing great, there's no need to be scared." He said softly and she smiled a bit.

"So, can I have this dance, Lady Persephone?" He asked, offering her his hand. She scanned the crowd and saw Hestia taking her mother away from the room and smiled gratefully in her direction before meeting Hades' eyes and taking his hand.

Trying to ignore how good his skin felt against hers, she smiled.

"It'll be an honor."

"Ahh they met!" Clotho said excitedly as she along with her sisters, watched the events unfold in front of them.

"I told you having Aphrodite as an ally is a great idea." Atropos said, a satisfied grin on her face.

"I am worried about Demeter though. This won't be easy when it comes to her." Lachesis added, lost in her thoughts as always.

"It certainly won't but, we knew that, right? Nothing is going to be easy in this journey." Atropos said, smiling.

"But love will win in the end, that's for sure." Clotho smiled softly at the pair.

They will be together, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3 - Revelations

**Hey guys.**

**Nothing can make up for the long time that I've been away, and I do realize that probably no one still remembers this story, but I never leave something unfinished, so here goes.**

* * *

Hades didn't know what had gotten into him.

It was just an ordinary day in his kingdom, he judged souls, ate, read, and everything seemed normal until he sensed another god's presence in the Underworld. Intrigued as he knew it wasn't Hermes since he's been there that morning, he wondered just who it might be, as he never, ever had visitors except for the messenger God.

He was more than surprised when he saw it was none other than the Goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite that came to visit him. He figured she was there to ask something of him, he was, after all, also the God of riches, so he was very, very surprised when she told him she wanted him to go to the Above World with her, to attend a party at Mount Olympus. He was so surprised that he said yes, not having that much time to think at all, and before he knew it, he was exiting the Underworld in his chariot, side by side with Aphrodite, and there was no turning back.

When they came to Mount Olympus, not even the loathing and pain in Demeter's eyes could ruin the good mood he was in, and it was just strange, very, very strange for him to feel that way.

And now, he was dancing.

He couldn't stop himself from asking her, not when she was so interesting and so funny and so unlike anyone he has ever met. She was so young, so carefree, and she was the first one that met him and didn't run away or avoid him like he was some deadly disease. Her laugh was contagious, and he had to smile every time he heard it as they danced.

She was a good dancer, too.

He hadn't danced in a long, long time, and doing it now, with her, seemed so right he just couldn't resist it.

"What is it like, in the Underworld?"

Her voice startled him, but other than that, it confused him to no end. Why would anyone want to know about the Underworld?

"It's very...different than it is up here." He settled for an answer like that, and he could've swore he saw her roll her eyes for a split second.

"Well of course it is. But I want to know what those differences really are. Is it true that it's always dark and gloomy and that you live there all by yourself?

"No, that's ridiculous. Many gods, goddesses and witches live there too, except they are feared by mortals and therefore never mentioned. And it's not dark and gloomy, not in my palace anyway." He explained. He was enjoying this, he had to admit. No one ever talked to him like this, so obviously interested in everything he has to say and really listening to him. It was new, and he liked it.

"They are feared but never mentioned." She repeated, lost in thought, "Like you." He could feel her flinch as soon as those words left her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that...that you're…-"

"Persephone, it's alright." He wanted to say that he was used to it, but she interrupted him.

"No, no it's not. If people knew you can actually smile and dance and that you don't kill with a single glance in someone's direction and that you smell really good they wouldn't fear you." She closed her eyes, exhaling. The smelling good part was really, really unnecessary.

He wanted to laugh. She was so, so innocent and couldn't stop herself from saying everything that was on her mind, and it was such a nice change from all the lies and fake smiles the other Olympians offered him that, in that instant, he wanted to spend his time with her, right there, forever.

"I'm sure that, if they knew I smell good, the fear would be long gone in no time." He smiled, and his teasing was rewarded with her blushing and looking down and it was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." She said quietly, meeting his smile with her own, and it would have been the most perfect moment of her life had her mother not yelled her name from across the room.

"Kore!" Well, not her real name, but still. She felt Hades let go of her immediately, and she missed the contact as soon as it stopped.

"Kore, let's go home." Her mother told her breathlessly, completely ignoring Hades who was standing right beside her. Persephone would've argued about going home so quickly, but the urgent tone of her mother's voice and the combination of fear and pain in her eyes made her nod her head and let her drag her away, casting one last apologetic look at Hades before she lost sight of him.

* * *

Demeter saw the way every single god and male in the hall where the party was held couldn't take their eyes off of her daughter, and it made her sick.

No one understood. No one even tried to understand. To everyone, she was just crazy, too attached or whatever they called her. But they all seemed to have forgotten that, many, many years ago, she was just as innocent and carefree, just as happy and curious about the world, until it was all ripped away from her, quickly and with cruelty.

She could still remember his hands touching her, she remembered herself screaming in vain because no one heard and if they did, they ignored it. And although that night gave her the most precious thing she possesses, her dear Persephone, she still labeled it as the worst, most painful and humiliating experience of her centuries old life, and that would never change.

It was time to tell her, Demeter knew it. It was time to finally let her daughter understand why she has to shield her from the world, make sure she is always safe at all costs. It was time for her to know the truth.

But, how was she supposed to tell her something like that?

* * *

"And they all knew...what dad was going to do?"

Persephone was speechless. She couldn't believe her ears. She felt pity and sadness for her mother, but other than that, all she could name were disbelief and sorrow in the wave of emotions that had hit her as her mother told her her story.

"No, I think, and I'm fairly certain of it, that only one person knew. He never did anything to stop it, in fact, I think he was in on everything Zeus had planned from the beginning."

"Who was it?" Persephone asked breathlessly, and although she half expected the answer she gave her, it still pained her to hear it.

"Lord Hades."


End file.
